From Today On, You're My Personal Knight
by Elle Werner
Summary: ONESHOT. The King got a new guard and it's the bloom of the new friendship. AU.


**From Today On, You're My Personal Knight**

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship/Slight romance

Summary: ONESHOT. The King got a new guard and it's the bloom of the new friendship. AU.

Disclaimer: KKM is not my property.

Warning: OOC/AU/UNBETA'D (Beware of grammatical errors!) Please excuse my poor grammar.

* * *

In the world full with the great kingdoms, great kings, one of the most powerful King was named King Shibuya Yuuri, the demon King. He was the ruler of Shin Makoku and almost of the other kingdoms were his alliance. The King had not yet gotten married and the Ten Nobles, the cabinet that held the power of changing the King's decision, thought it was the time for the King to get a spouse.

However, King Yuuri didn't want to get marry for he was still young and he didn't fall for any Princess or Prince. There was no one that could attract the King's special interest. Many suitors were coming, trying to get the King's hand in marriage but the King rejected all of them, himself.

It was the daily occurrences, until, one day… a new bodyguard was assigned to the King. This bodyguard was a soldier from Bielefeld territory. He was the nephew of the Lord himself. The Commander of his own troops.

Accepting his new task, Wolfram von Bielefeld set off to the capital of Shin Makoku where the King's castle, Blood Pledge Castle stood proud at the highest point of the kingdom. Galloping his white steed, the blond soldier departed from his castle after receiving his uncle's consent, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld.

Alone, the blond soldier raced towards his destination while thinking of his King's appearance. For all his life, he only lived in his castle and never went to the King's palace. He heard many rumors about the King and all of them saying that the King was a young man, barely achieved his 16 years old, this year. While, Wolfram himself recently just celebrated his 17th birthday.

The blond shook his head. He shouldn't judge the King by his age. The kingdom was peaceful thanked to his reign. It was only one year since the new King descended upon the throne and Shin Makoku already known as the richest and powerful kingdom in many places. Caloria, Small Shimaron, Cavalcade and Francia. All of these realms were part of the alliance. There were many other countries and even now, the King was struggling to form the allegiance with another kingdom, Big Shimaron.

Wolfram smiled. He also heard that the King was a nice and kind-hearted person. He had heard many stories about the King's braveness and kind heart. One of them was, when fire ghost wolves attacked the bridge construction at one of the area in Shin Makoku. The King himself came to solve the problem and managed to shoo the supernatural beings. He also helped with the construction and even befriended with the village peoples.

The blond Prince could only make one conclusion about their King.

He was an amazing King.

~()~()~()~

After few hours of riding, Wolfram arrived at the big castle. Much bigger than his castle at Bielefeld land. Dismounting, Wolfram handed his white horse to one of the soldier. At the stairs, the bald soldier was waiting for him with wide smile.

"Hello, Your Excellency. I'm believe that you're Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. The King's new personal guard." He bowed.

Wolfram looked at the man. "Yes, it's me. Sir…"

"It's Darcascos."

"Yes, Darcascos. I assume that you're here to bring me to the King?"

"Yes, Your Excellency. Please follow me."

With that, Wolfram followed behind the bald headed soldier. He looked around him as they strolled down the castle hallway. The castle was big with many paintings of the previous King but what took his attention was the first King's portrait.

The first King named Shinou – meaning the First King. No one knows his real name. But, it wasn't what attracted Wolfram. It was the face. Shinou has the same face as him. The golden hair framing the heart-shaped face and with fair skin that has none of those blemishes. He looked as if the twin to Wolfram but the difference was their eyes' color.

Wolfram was emerald green and Shinou has sapphire blue eyes.

The blond soldier shook his head. It wasn't a weird thing since there were many weird things that happened to him before.

"Your Excellency?"

Darcascos's voice interrupted the new bodyguard's thought. Wolfram gave signal to the soldier to continue their journey to the King's throne room.

Marching down the long hallway, the blond would occasionally met with new peoples. He just smiled at them and nodded his head – a gesture of respect. Three woman servants bowed and blushed when he gave them his charming smile. Wolfram sighed and heard the ladies were saying something like, "This new guard is so handsome," and "I've fallen in love with him," and "Maybe His Majesty would fall in love with him."

The last sentence got into Wolfram. What the Lady was thinking? It was unlikely for the King to fall in love with his lowly servant. He sighed. He knew he was beautiful but even so, the King wouldn't fall for him and he just came here to perform his new assignment.

Darcascos stopped in front of the ornamented door. There were two guards – provided the security – standing at each side of the huge door to the huge room. The bald soldier opened the door and announced the arrival of the new personal guard to the King.

With decorum and grace, the Bielefeld's Prince marched on the red carpet, and heading straight to the King's throne. He stopped just when he arrived at the stairs to the King's throne. Wolfram bended his knees to the carpet floor and lowered his head.

"Your Majesty, I'm Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. I've come here to fulfil my task as your personal guard."

"You may lift your head, now." The King's voice ordered him. It was husky and low but at the same time it sounded like a naïve young boy.

Wolfram lifted his head but still kneeled on the floor. As he fully lifted his head, he met with the blackest and darkest eyes he had ever seen. The eyes were dark and huge and it was full with Wolfram identified as naivety and innocent. But, not only that, there were also sparkle and maturity in those huge eyes. The responsible of the ruler.

~()~()~()~

At the same time when the new guard entered the throne room, Yuuri couldn't take his eyes away from that beautiful blond that was walking with full dignity and elegance. His eyes locked onto that beautiful being that look almost like an ethereal being.

'He looks like an angel.' Was Yuuri's thought.

Yuuri was enticed by the soldier's good looks. He had seen many people, suitors and humans but none of them has beauty like this young man. None of them, not even woman could match his beauty.

Then the new guard stopped in front of him.

"Your Majesty, I'm Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. I've come here to fulfil my task as your personal knight."

His voice was melodious. It was like a tune of soft music but full with strength. The strength that belonged to those who had battled and to those that bet their own lives in the battle of life.

'He is indeed a strong one.' Yuuri thought and smiled.

"You may lift your head, now."

And when his new personal guard lifted his head, Yuuri's eyes instantly locked with those lake-colored eyes. The soldier's eyes were deep emerald but shone with intelligence. He also almost could see flames flickered within those emerald eyes.

Their eyes still locked with each other before Yuuri broke the moment.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri walked down of his throne and stood in front of the blond soldier. On his impulse, Wolfram lowered down his head – esteem to his King. Yuuri stood rigid while looking at the soldier. He unsheathed his sword from its case. Slowly and carefully, Yuuri placed the sword on Wolfram's right shoulder.

"In the name of the Great One, the First King, I, Shibuya Yuuri, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku bestowed upon you, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, a post as my personal knight."

Yuuri lifted his sword and put back into its sheath.

Wolfram raised his head and positioned his right hand on his left chest. "I accepted the duty, Your Majesty."

Yuuri nodded in understanding and walked back to his throne. Silently, he sat back on his chair. Looking straight at his new bodyguard, Yuuri smiled. "You may stand now," he ordered.

The blond soldier nodded and placed his hands on each side of his body. With grace, Wolfram stood with a poise stance. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"From today on, you're my personal knight."

* * *

Again, another oneshot from me. I hope you'll like it. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
